¿Hotch y yo?
by sycb
Summary: En este capitulo Hotch y Emily comienzan a pensar el porque no estan juntos, ambos se agradan y al final terminan deseandose


**¿Hotch y yo?**

Era una tarde pesada, todos estaban cansados y lo único que buscaban irse a casa y descansar.

Faltaban pocos minutos para irse cuando Hocth salio de la oficina de Strauss con esa mirada dibujada en su rostro, fue ahí cuando el resto del equipo se vio y sin decirse palabra alguna entendieron que la ida a casa se había cancelado…

A los pocos minutos se escucha –Dave puedes venir un momento a mi oficina?- los demás sin entender que pasaba sin saber si podían irse o debían quedarse sólo pudieron quedarse ahí y simplemente esperar.

-¿y entonces ahora que?- pregunta Reid

-no lo sé- dice JJ. Solo queda esperar

Media hora después sale Rossi de la oficina de Hotch y sin decir nada entra a su oficina y cierra la puerta. Es ahí cuando Emily se levanta y dice – no podemos quedarnos así, sin saber que hacer, voy a hablar con Hotch…-

-Toc, toc, ¿se puede?-pregunta Emily

-Pasa - dice Hotch.

¿Pasa algo o podemos irnos?... –se sintió un silencio incomodo y por un momento Emily se arrepintió de haber preguntado a Hotch de esa manera-

-Creo que entendí – dice Emily llegando casi a la puerta

-no te vayas- dice casi susurrando Hotch- Es difícil para mi lo que esta pasando en este momento, solo puedo decirte eso. Dile a todos que por hoy pueden irse a casa, pronto lo entenderán…

Dicho esto, Emily salio y dijo a sus compañeros que podían irse que no parecía que había ningún caso. Todos sin entender salieron, Emily se quedo pensativa en su escritorio...

-¿vienes Em?- pregunta Morgan

-Aun no debo revisar algo, mañana nos vemos.

-OK- dice Morgan

Emily quería saber que estaba pasando, notó a Hotch muy preocupado, como no lo había visto desde el caso de Foyet.

En la oficina solo quedaban Hotch, ella y Rosii

-Rossi… ¿por que no te has ido?- pregunto Emily al tocar su puerta

-Ya iba saliendo, y tu?- responde

-yooo... estoy esperando que un amigo me llame, quedo en recogerme- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en el momento

-espero no demore mucho- dijo Dave mirando hacia la oficina de Hotch y con esa sonrisa picara en su rostro

-nooo, no es lo que piensas- dijo Emily

No te preocupes – interrumpió Dave- no tienes que darme explicaciones, hasta mañana

Emily se quedo fría, y pensó que había complicado aun mas las cosas ya Dave creía que ella y Hotch salían.

-¿salir? ¿Hotch y yo?- pensó Emily, lo mejor fue que lo hizo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Cuando de repente se escucha….

-¿y esa sonrisa?- pregunto Hotch

-Nada- dice Emily

-Nada..., esta bien – dice Hotch no muy convencido

-porque no te has ido aún?- De nuevo pregunta Hotch

-¿Podemos hablar en tu oficina un segundo?- pregunta Emily

-claro- responde Hotch intrigado

-no quede tranquila con la respuesta que me diste ahora Aaron…- dice Emily sin dejar que Hocth llegara a su silla

-Disculpa que no pueda decirle nada aún al equipo, es… es difícil- dice Hocth cabizbajo mientras se sienta en su escritorio

¿Solo eso? Difícil, ¿es lo único que dirás? – dice Emily algo disgusta

Háblame Aaron, dime que te pasa como puedo ayudarte, no te ahogues solo – dice Emily de nuevo algo disgustada caminando de aquí para allá.

Cuando Emily había terminado de hablar Hotch se había levantado de su escritorio y estaba a su lado. Emily no pudo negar sentirse intimidada de tenerlo tan cerca y recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Rossi, ¿Hotch y yo...? ¿Podría ser?

-Emily….emily ¿estas escuchándome?- pregunto Hotch

-discúlpame Aaron, me perdí un momento en mis pensamientos- respondió Emily

-¿me decías?- dijo Emily

-Te voy a contar algo confidencial - Hotch hizo una parada y todo quedo en silencio, Emily solo podía verlo y tratar de entender que es lo que estaba pasando.

-Es Strauss- dijo Hotch. Parece que recortaran el presupuesto de la unidad, y me asignó la tarea de calificar por un periodo de 3 meses a todo el equipo para decidir quien es realmente necesario…

-¿Pero por que?- dijo Emily interrumpiendo a Hotch, con una cara de total sorpresa.

-Emily, ya es tarde mañana será un nuevo día y podremos hablar de esto…

-Esta bien- respondió Emily, ella sabia que no ganaría nada si trataba de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Se que es difícil, pero trata de descansar - dijo Emily mientras salía de la oficina de Hotch

Antes de salir, Hotch camino rápido y tomo a Emily por el brazo – confió en que no dirás nada de esto a los demás - dijo Hotch a Emily estando tan cerca de ella...

Por la cabeza de Emily seguía rondando la misma idea, ¿Hotch y yo...?

….

Al siguiente día, todos parecían haber olvidado el día anterior, hablaban y reían sin ninguna preocupación, pero Emily sabía que estaba pasando y ella no podía sentirse normal...

-Chicos, los espero en la sala de reuniones- dijo Garcia mientras pasaba caminando

Tenían un nuevo caso que atender, debían viajar a Las Vegas. Morgan y Rossi estaban entusiasmados por este caso porque sentían que un poco de diversión en las vegas les sentaría muy bien.

Mientras todos se preparaban y discutían sobre el caso Emily no podía dejar de mirar a Hotch, y seguía pensando ¿Hotch y yo...?. Había pasado la noche casi en vela imaginándose como seria y tratando de encontrar porque no podría ser, y para su sorpresa no encontró nada que le impidiera estar a su lado…

-Em, ¿pasa algo?- pregunta JJ

-Noo, disculpen es que pase mala noche- respondió

-No seria culpa de aquel misterioso amigo que quedo en recogerte ayer- dijo Rossi en medio de una sonrisa

Inmediatamente todos la miraron sorprendidos y comenzaron a molestarla, pero Emily solo pensaba en que estaría pensando Hotch de todo esto. Cuando volteo a mirar el ya no estaba ahí.

…..

Estaban en las Vegas, después de un fin de semana difícil. Todos querían pedirle a Hotch que no viajaran esa noche a casa, para poder disfrutar de una noche de Las Vegas, pero nadie se atrevía…

Emily se levanto y camino hasta Hotch, los demás se quedaron mirándola y esperando a ver que pasaba.

-¿Hotch puedo decirte algo?- pregunto Emily

-Claro, dime – Respondió. Aunque creo saber que me vas a pedir

-¿si?, y que será- pregunto Emily

-Quieres quedarte la noche en las Vegas como todos los demás- término de hablar Hotch

-La verdad no venia a hablar por mi, pero eso era lo que iba a decirte- No entiendo, porque esto no me disgusta de el, susurro Emily sin darse cuenta que aun estaba frente a el…

-¿Dijiste algo más Emily?, no entendí bien- pregunto Hotch

-Noooo, solo esperaba tu respuesta- dijo Emily algo sonrojada

De repente el se levanto y camino hacia donde se encontraba el resto del equipo y les dijo -Viajaremos mañana en la tarde, creo que todos necesitamos descansar-

En el rostro de todos se vio una sonrisa y a la vez sorpresa de la decisión que había tomado Hotch.

….

Todos habían decidido ir a un Casino Morgan, Garcia, Reid y Rossi jugaban cartas. Emily se encontraba sentada en el bar pensativa y JJ se acerco a ella.

-¿Te pasa algo Em?, te he notada algo despistada últimamente- pregunto JJ

-La verdad si JJ, he estado muy despistada pensando en mi vida…- respondió Emily con un tono de tristeza en su voz

-¿tu vida?, ¿como es eso Em?- pregunto de nuevo JJ

-Si JJ, mi vida. Hace días alguien me hizo un comentario… –hablada de Dave- que me hizo reflexionar como es mi vida. JJ tu tienes una pareja y un hermoso hijo, Hotch también ha tenido a Haley y tiene a Jack, y ¿yo que tengo JJ?, nada no tengo nada… - termino de hablar Emily mientras se tomaba un trago

-Emily creo que estas exagerando un poco, mira a los demás ni Reid, ni Garcia, ni Dave y menos Morgan están casados o tienen hijos. No te sientas mal aún tienes tiempo de conseguir tu propia familia- dijo JJ

-Emily, JJ vengan acá- llamaron Morgan y Garcia

-Voy para allá- respondió JJ- ¿vienes Em? – pregunto

-En un momento voy- respondió Emily mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Hotch.

-¿puedo sentarme contigo?- pregunto

-por supuesto- respondió el

-pensé que eras tu una de las mas interesadas en quedarse en las vegas- dijo Hotch a Emily

-no, la verdad no he estado de animo para estar divirtiéndome – responde Emily

-¿Como va lo del estudio?- pregunta ella

-bien, creo… - responde el

-he estado enviando a Strauss… Hotch interrumpió lo que decía-, ¿porque no salimos a caminar y te voy contando?

Emily respondió que si sin tener que pensarlo mucho, salieron del Casino y caminaron hasta un parque que había cerca al hotel en el que se hospedaban.

-¿entonces que me decías de los reportes?-continúo Emily la conversación

-Si claro, he estado enviando a Strauss los reportes como me ha pedido y se la he puesto muy difícil, creo que ni ella seria capaz de tomar la decisión- dijo Hotch con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Debí suponerlo en ti- dijo Emily

-¿Qué supones?- pregunta Hotch

-Que usarías la excelente forma de hacer tu trabajo para salirte de este apuro- respondió Emily

Aaron se sonrió, creo que eran las palabras que necesitaba oír para sentirse bien con lo que estaba haciendo.

….

Pasaron unos minutos y Hotch retomo la conversación.

-Creí que estarías preocupada por el posible recorte de personal, pero veo que no es eso lo que te atormenta- dijo Hotch

-Aaron… la verdad he estado algo preocupada últimamente- susurro Emily

-¿preocupada?- dice Hotch interesado en saber que le pasaba

-Tal vez preocupada no sea la palabra… la verdad siento que la vida me esta pasando de largo y que no estoy viviéndola como debería- dice Emily con una mirada triste y al vacio

-Em no digas eso, tu eres una mujer excepcional, inteligente y además de eso hermosa, muchos hombres se pelearían por ti-

-Emily se quedo sin poder pronunciar palabra, escuchando lo que Hotch le decía, ¿hermosa? ¿Muchos hombres se pelearían por mí? ¿Acaso el se pelearía por mi?- pensaba ella

-¿dije algo malo?- pregunta Hotch preocupado al sentir que Emily no decía nada

-al contrario- responde Emily

-Tu si que sabes tratar a una mujer, que suerte tuve Haley al conocerte- dijo Emily mientras se levanto de la banca en la cual se encontraba sentada junto a el…

-¿Que te gustaría hace en las Vegas para subirte el animo?- pregunta Hotch a Emily

-¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿Estas seguro?- pregunta Emily con una sonrisa misteriosa

-creo que si…- responde Hotch ya preocupado por su ofrecimiento

-vamos- dijo Emily

-¿A dónde? – preguntó Hotch

-confía en mi – le dijo Emily mientras le estiraba la mano para guiarlo

Aaron se quedo mirándola detenidamente a los ojos y sin dudarla le dio la mano y se dejo guiar.

-dame al menos una pista del lugar al cual vamos- dijo Hotch

-te adelanto que es lugar donde no importa quien seas, si eres el jefe y yo tu subalterna, simplemente estas ahí…- dicho esto Aaron quedo mas intrigado aún

-llegamos- dijo Emily mientras Hotch veía la entrada a una famosa discoteca

-estas bromeando ¿cierto?- pregunta Hotch sorprendido

-no- responde Emily mientras camina hacia la entrada

-¿vienes?- pregunta Emily al ver que Aaron no se mueve

….

Se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron unos tragos, de repente sonó una canción que Emily adoraba…

-¿bailas conmigo?- pregunto ella

Aaron al ver su mirada no pudo negarse, así que se levanto de su silla y camino tomado de la mano con ella hacia la pista, la tomo de la cintura –con algo de nerviosismo- y sin hablar se dejaron llevar de la música.

Llevaban dos canciones seguidas bailando cuando decidieron sentarse de nuevo, en esos momentos olvidaron todos sus problemas, incluso olvidaron que habían dejado al resto del equipo en el casino.

-¿Aaron y los demás? ¿Qué pensaran cuando noten que no estamos?- pregunto Emily asustada

-que van a pensar que regresamos al hotel, no te preocupes- respondió Hotch

Para Emily estas palabras fueron suficientes sólo porque había sido el quien las pronunció, ella confiaba en el cien por ciento y con el se sentía segura, increíblemente se sentía feliz.

-¿feliz...? ¿Porque me siento tan bien a su lado?- eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Emily

-¿será que Aaron y yo… será posible?- continuaba pensando emily cuando Hotch la interrumpió al tomarla de la mano y de guiarla a la pista de nuevo.

-que bueno verte así- le dice ella

-¿a si como?- pregunta el

-Tranquilo, disfrutando el momento sin calcular las consecuencias que esto pueda traer. Siento que esto es lo que te hace falta- respondió ella

Y antes de que el pronunciara palabra alguna volvió a retomar el tema. – lo que mas me gusta es poder compartir esto contigo, y poder contribuir en algo a que sonrías de vez en cuando- susurro Emily

Bailaron y hablaron toda la noche, cuando ya se sintieron agotados decidieron regresar al hotel.

-tomemos un taxi- dijo Aaron

-no… mejor caminemos- dijo Emily

-¿no estas muy cansada para eso?- pregunto Hotch

-no quiero que esta noche acabe todavía- dijo Emily mientras le daba su mano para que caminaran juntos.

-Gracias por esta noche- le dijo Emily a Hotch cuando estaban llegando al Hotel

-Gracias a ti por pasar esta noche conmigo, descansa mucho- dijo Hotch mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla junto a su habitación.

Emily solo podía pensar que le dirían JJ y Garcia en cuanto entrara a la habitación, para su descanso cuando abrió la puerta vio que no habían llegado. Estaba organizándose para dormir cuando sintió voces en el pasillo, se apuro e ingreso a la cama haciéndose la dormida.

-con cuidado…- dijo JJ a garcia mientras entraban en puntitas a la habitación, vieron que emily estaba ya en cama y se acostaron tranquilas.

Al día siguiente Aaron y emily se encontraron en el restaurante mientras bajaron a desayunar, nadie mas se había puesto en pie.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunto Hotch a Emily

-la verdad, muy bien ni siquiera me siento cansada- respondió Emily

-que bien- dijo Hotch mientras la miraba y sonreía

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa llegaron los demás. -¿Qué se hicieron ayer?- pregunto Reid a Hotch y Emily

-volvimos al hotel, estábamos algo cansados- respondió Hotch

-¿y ustedes a que hora regresaron?- pregunto Emily

Todos se miraron y nadie sabia que decir, entonces Dave tomo la palabra –como a la 1 a.m. o algo así…

-temprano dijo Hotch, que bueno porque así no están muy trasnochados para el viaje, prepárense salimos en cuarenta minutos- dijo Hotch mientras se levantaba de la mesa y miraba sonriendo a Emily.

…..

Ya en el avión Emily se acerca a Hotch y pregunta - ¿acaso tu no estas cansado? ¿Porque adelantaste el viaje?

-claro que si, solo quería soportar nuestra mentira de habernos ido temprano al hotel- respondió el mientras le picaba el ojo.

Emily sintió su aroma cuando paso cerca de ella, y no entendía porque ahora hasta el mas mínimo detalle de Hotch no se le escapaba, cuando sonreía, como olía, que comía, estaba a punto de volverse loca… pero loca por el.

…..

Días después cuando todos llegaron a la oficina Hotch ya estaba ahí, salio un momento de su oficina los saludo a todos.

-¿Prentiss puedes venir un momento?- dijo mientras regresaba a su oficina

-¿Prentiss? ¿Por qué me llama así? Últimamente me ha dicho Emily, ¿hice algo? – eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente

Toc, toc… - pasa Emily- dijo Hotch

-¿ahora es Emily? no lo entiendo- pensó de nuevo

-¿Pasa algo?- Emily no dejo que Hotch comenzara la conversación

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Hotch

-porque primero me llamas Prentiss y luego Emily- responde ella

-Debo hacerlo en la oficina, aquí debemos separar nuestra relación… perdón amistad del trabajo- termino de decir Hotch un poco sonrojado

-¿relación?-pensaba Emily- concéntrate Emily se decía ella misma

-esta bien, discúlpame creo que exagere, ¿para que me llamabas?

-Strauss me dio el reporte final, parece que no será necesario el recorte de presupuesto en la unidad. Te lo dije, la decisión era tan difícil que tuvo que desistir de la idea- dijo Hotch sonriendo

-Me alegro mucho, nunca dude de que podías hacerlo- dijo Emily con un tono de tristeza en su voz porque este era el final de aquel secreto que los había unido durante este tiempo.

-¿Por qué siento que no te alegra esta buena noticia Emily?- pregunta Hotch

-claro que me alegra, solo que ahora todo volverá a la normalidad – dijo Emily en voz baja

-¿normalidad?, no entiendo- dice Hotch

-Si Aaron ahora serás de nuevo el jefe y yo tú subalterna- dijo Emily mientras se levantaba y disponía a salir de su oficina

-no tiene que ser así Emily, yo quiero seguir siendo tu amigo- dijo Hotch mientras se levanto a impedir que ella saliera de su oficina

-¿amigo? Si supieras Aaron que no quiero que seas mi amigo, quiero que lo seas todo- pensaba Emily mientras lo miraba a la cara

-Esta bien Hotch, te prometo que seguiremos siendo amigos….- termino de decir Emily aun con algo de tristeza en su voz

Emily salio de la oficina y trato de aparentar ante los demás que nada pasaba, lo último que necesitaba era preguntas.

….

Pasaron varios días, tenían pocos casos y podían salir temprano. Muchos de esos días Hotch y Prentiss se quedaban en una cafetería cerca de la unidad hablaban un rato y luego se despedían.

Hotch llegó a su casa, saludó a Jack y se despidió de su cuñada quien lo cuidaba. Le preparo la cena, lo llevo a cepillarse y lo acompaño a su cuarto.

-descansa campeón- le dijo Hotch a su hijo

Salio del cuarto y se subió a su cama, era increíble sin importar lo que hiciera no podía dejar de pensar en Emily…

Sonó el teléfono, Emily levanto la bocina y sin dejarla hablar se escucho decir – ¿Te desperté Emily?

-¿Aaron eres tu?- pregunto

-Si Emily soy yo, discúlpame por llamarte tan tarde debí haberlo pensado mejor antes de hacerlo- dijo Hotch mientras se reprochaba así mismo por haberla llamado

-No te preocupes aún no estaba dormida, ¿le pasa algo a Jack?- pregunta

-No, para nada él está muy bien, solo quería saber como estabas y recordarte que puedes llamarme cuando necesites cualquier cosa-

-Gracias, es bueno saberlo- dijo Emily

-Hasta mañana emily-

-Hasta mañana Aaron-

…..

Al día siguiente Hotch trataba de esquivar la mirada de Emily, ella lo sintió y en un momento en el que no había nadie cerca se acerco a el y le pregunto -¿pasa algo?-

-No ¿Por qué lo dices?-responde Aaron

-porque siento que me huyes, si es por la llamada no te preocupes no me disgusta que lo hagas al contrario me encanta- dijo Emily preocupada- ¿encanta? ¿En verdad le dije eso?

Hotch se sonrió y quedo tranquilo.

Ya estaba por terminar la tarde, cuando Hotch llamo a su cuñada - hola soy Aaron, necesito pedirte un favor-

-dime Aaron- respondió ella

-¿Puede Jack quedarse esta noche contigo? Tengo varias cosas que hacer- pregunto Hotch

-claro, mañana pasa por el- respondió ella de nuevo

-Gracias, hasta mañana- dijo Hotch y colgó

Todos se despidieron y salieron de la oficina, Hotch se encontró con Emily en el ascensor y ella le pregunto -¿vas por Jack?-

-No, hoy se quedara en casa de su tía, creo que iré a casa y tu?- pregunta el

-Lo mismo, me iré a casa- dijo Emily mientras salían del edificio

-Descansa- se despidió Hotch de Emily

Emily llego a casa, se quitó los zapatos, se puso ropa cómoda, puso música y se disponía a hacer de comer cuando sonó el timbre.

-Hola Emily, ¿interrumpo algo?- era Hotch quien tocaba a su puerta, ella sorprendida le respondió con dificultad- no interrumpes nada Aaron, pasa- dijo ella.

-tienes un bonito apartamento, ¿ya cenaste?- pregunto Aaron

-No, aún no iba a la cocina cuando tocaste a la puerta- respondió

-Traje comida de mar y vino tinto…- dice Hotch

-No tenias por que molestarte- dice Emily sin entender que hacia el allí

-Creo que no fue buena idea venir hasta acá- dijo Hotch mientras recogía todo

-Noooo ¿porque lo dices?- le dijo Emily mientras corrió hacia donde estaba él e impidió que siguiera recogiendo todo tomándolo de las manos.

-¿Seguro que no te molesta?- pregunta Hotch

-Al contrario Aaron, es solo que no lo esperaba- respondió ella mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos

-Voy a traer los platos y copas para servir, ponte cómodo- Cuando terminó de llegar a la cocina su cabeza estaba repleta de pensamientos, y todos lo incluían a él. Durante los últimos días todos sus pensamientos se han ocupado en imaginar que tan bien puede besar Hotch…

Emily acercó los platos y Aaron le ayudo a servir, se sentaron en la alfombra comieron, hablaron, se rieron, cuando Aaron vio la hora se dio cuenta a que su lado perdía la noción del tiempo y esto no le disgustaba, al contrario le fascinaba.

-Emily se que debe parecerte todo muy extraño, es solo que en estos últimos meses que hemos estado mas cerca… me he sentido tan bien como hace mucho tiempo no me sentía, espero esto no te disguste- termino de hablar Hotch

-No te preocupes Aaron, yo también disfruto pasar mi tiempo a tu lado- dijo esto mientras mordía su labio e imaginaba una vez más como seria un beso suyo.

-Debo irme- dijo Hotch mientras se levantaba

-¿Tan pronto?- dijo Emily algo triste

-¿Pronto? Emily ya casi es media noche- dijo Aaron sonriendo

-No me había dado cuenta que estaba tan tarde, te acompaño a la puerta- dijo Emily al ver que no había nada que impidiera que el tiempo se detuviera y Aaron no se apartara de ella.

-La pasé muy bien hoy, gracias por esta sorpresa - dice Emily a Hotch con una mirada que le decía que no se fuera, que se quedara con ella

-Yo también disfrute mucho esta noche, cuídate mucho Emily- terminó de decir Hotch mientras la besaba en la mejilla

Aaron estaba abriendo la puerta cuando se escucho…

-Aaron no te vayas… quédate conmigo esta y todas las noches – dijo Emily mirándolo a los ojos y sin saber de donde había sacado fuerzas para decírselo en voz alta y no solo en sus pensamientos como últimamente lo hacia

Hotch soltó la puerta y se acercó lentamente a ella, poso su mano en sus mejillas la vio a los ojos y sin mencionar palabra alguna la besó. No cualquier beso, un beso tierno, delicado. Después de un momento su cintura la tenia rodeada con sus brazos, Emily se sentía en un sueño…

Cuando separaron sus labios, Emily sonriendo le dice – pensé que nunca te atreverías a hacerlo, que bueno que me equivoque-

Dicho esto ahora fue ella la que se acercó y lo beso, pero ella no lo hizo con ternura, lo besó con pasión casi sin dejarlo respirar, de repente ella dejo de besarlo y se aparto de el.

-Esto no esta bien- dijo Emily

Hotch sorprendido le pregunta -¿Por qué no esta bien Emily? ¿Acaso hay alguien mas?-

-Nooo, claro que no hay nadie mas Aaron, es sólo que yo no soy tan fuerte como aparento y no soportaría que esto para ti sea algo pasajero, porque para mi no lo es, yo Aaron…. Yo me enamoré de ti- dijo Emily con algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

Hotch no dijo nada, esto era mucho para el así que se dirigió a la puerta y se fue.

Emily quedo destrozada y reprochándose una y otra vez lo sucedió – Rossi… Rossi porque me metiste esa absurda idea de que Hotch y yo podíamos estar juntos ahora no se como lo voy a mirar a la cara mañana y el resto de los días-

Hotch caminaba hacia casa cuando se detuvo y recordó lo pleno y feliz que se sentía últimamente, todo gracias a ella solo a ella.

…

Emily estaba recostada en su cama tratando de dormir, pero ella sabía que su esfuerzo seria en vano, sus pensamientos ahora estaban más confusos que antes, cuando de repente sonó de nuevo el timbre.

Emily dudo en ir abrir, pero tuvo que hacerlo porque no dejaba de sonar.

-Pensé que no ibas a abrirme- dijo hotch a Emily

-tenia que hacerlo o me quemarías el timbre- dijo Emily sonriendo

Hotch entendió que no lo odiaba así que entro de nuevo al apartamento, cerro la puerta la tomo en sus brazos y una vez más la beso. Ella intento separarse de sus labios pero el no lo permitía.

Cuando termino de besarla Emily le dijo- Aaron no me hagas daño nunca, por favor-

-Emily no podría hacerte daño, si te pido que en muchas ocasiones me tengas paciencia y que en la oficina nada cambie, debemos aparentar y no revelar nuestra relación-

-¿relación?- dijo Emily

-Si Emily, yo también me enamore de ti… y quiero tener contigo una relación seria y te prometo que daré todo de mí para que sea para siempre…, o ¿acaso no es lo que quieres?- pregunto el

-¿bromeas cierto?, es lo que mas deseo Aaron- respondió ella

-Te amo Emily, te amo- dijo hotch mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella a hacer lo que desde hace unos segundos le fascinaba… besarla. La tomo entre sus brazos y la levanto, Emily rodeo su cintura con sus piernas mientras no dejaba de besarlo.

El la llevo contra la pared, sostuvo sus manos para impedir que se escapara de su lado. Continúo besándola, pero ahora no solo besaba sus labios, le besaba el cuello mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Emily se encontraba poseída por él, en ese momento no razonaba sólo dejaba que él se apoderara de ella.

Mientras se besaban Aaron comenzó a quitarse la camisa, Emily se sentía tan nerviosa como una adolescente y no sabia que hacer. Fue entonces cuando Aaron le dijo – si sientes que voy muy rápido no te preocupes que no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras, solo que siento que no quiero estar mas tiempo sin ti-

Con estas palabras Emily olvido todos sus nervios y era ella ahora quien se estaba desvistiendo. Cuando estaba en ropa íntima Aaron la miraba con ternura pero a la vez con pasión y eso le daba la confianza y seguridad de entregarse a el sin miedos sin pensar en que pasaría mañana.

-Em… eres hermosa, porque nos demoramos tanto en estar juntos- le dijo Aaron mientras la levantaba en sus brazos y la llevaba hacia la habitación.

Estaban juntos sobre la cama, se besaban y acariciaban como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Hotch recorrió con sus labios todo su cuerpo, Emily sentía escalofríos cada vez que sentía que sus labios tocaban su cuerpo… Se amaron intensamente hasta que se quedaron dormidos…

De repente sonó el despertador era hora de irse a trabajar, ambos se levantaron apurados y se metieron al baño, ninguno de los dos había caído en cuenta que estaban "juntos", lo de anoche no había sido un sueño.

Estando en el baño Hotch no aguanto las ganas y la beso… Emily lo interrumpió –me encantan tus besos pero ya estamos retrasados, y a propósito ¿como rayos vamos a llegar a la oficina?-

-Yo debo ir a casa a cambiarme, vete para la oficina y yo llamare a informar que demorare un rato mientras dejo a Jack- respondió Hotch

-OK, así será- respondió emily mientras terminaba de vestirse

Ambos salieron del apartamento, Hotch beso a Emily y se despidió de ella, no sin antes decirle al oído – lo de anoche fue mejor de lo que había imaginado- mientras le picaba el ojo

–Nos vemos en la oficina, Te amo Emily, recuérdalo siempre- dijo Hotch una vez se subió a su carro

Emily se acerco a su ventana y le dijo –yo te amo más Aaron, siempre lo haré…-

…..


End file.
